Sandstorms Birth
by Cinderpaw11
Summary: We all know what Whitewing and, thanks to his powers, Jayfeather saw when Whitewing gave birth. The kits future. Heres what happened when Sandstorm was born.


Brindleface licked her plump belly, while Redtail continued to sleep beside her.

'_When will he realize that _he's_ deputy and he needs to act like it, instead of sleeping in the nursery with me?' _She thought, rolling her eyes. Beside her, Willowpelt grinned, her kit, Dustkit, suckling loudly.

Redtail slowly started shifting, and Brindleface tensed a little. Its not that she didn't like her mate. He was just a bit… clingy. After they had become mates, he rarely left her side, even when Bluestar ordered him to, half the time he'd just ignore her until Bluestar would come over and scratch his ear, or even if _she_ had to.

"Brindleface?" he yawned. Brindleface winked at Willowpelt and put her head on her paws and closed her eyes before he opened his. This was kind of a routine for the two, this way Redtail would do his deputy duty, and Brindleface would get a break from being nagged.

"Shhh!" Willowpelt snapped, stuffing her tail in his mouth. "She's sleeping!"

Redtail nodded and rose slowly so not to 'wake' her.

"I'm going to make sure that Tigerclaw went on a hunting patrol like I told him to." he whispered.

Willowpelt nodded, mouthing the words 'I'll tell her when she wakes.' and Redtail padded out of the den.

Brindleface opened her eye a crack to make sure he was gone, then let out a sigh of relief.

"You should tell him you need some space, at least then you'll have _some_ time to yourself." Willowpelt mewed.

Brindleface sighed, "But that would break his heart."

Willowpelt nodded, "Anyway, gossip time!" she mewed happily.

"Did you hear about Goldenflowers…"

-_~!~_-

Brindleface let out a gasp as she woke.

"Willowpelt? Get Spottedleaf!"

* * *

"One day me and Dustkit are going to be mates! Right, Dustkit?" a light orange kit mewed, flicking her tail at a baffled Dustkit.

"Huh?!" He growled in confusion.

---

"Sandkit, until you get your warrior name, you will now be known as Sandpaw!" Bluestar yowled.

"Sandpaw! Sandpaw!"

---

"Sandpaw! Are you okay?" asked another ginger warrior worriedly.

"Uhh… yeah?"

---

"Sandpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do!" Sandpaw mewed excitedly.

"Then from this day forward, you will now be known as Sandstorm!"

"Sandstorm! Sandstorm!" Cheered the happy Clan, Dustkit and the strange ginger tom being the loudest.

---

"I love you Sandstorm."

"I love you too, Fireheart."

--_Who the fox dung is Fireheart?!_--

Now, this 'Sandstorm' character was yowling in pain, 'Fireheart' trying to get into the Nursery to see.

* * *

"She's dead! I knew it! Why didn't you save her? WHY!!" yowled Redtail at the top of his lungs, shaking a very annoyed looking Spottedleaf.

"REDTAIL! SHUT YOUR TRAP!" Willowpelt screamed.

Redtail jumped in surprise at the angry voice.

"Great StarClan! I can see how you annoy Brindleface so much!" She snapped, making Redtail look confused.

"I don't annoy her. We love each other." He mewed confidently.

Willowpelt just snorted.

"Redtail…Willowpelt… shut up!" Brindleface mewed sleepily, trying to curl into a ball, only to be stopped when her nose bumped into a little ginger kit.

"B-Brindleface? You're not dead? You're not dead!!" Redtail yowled.

"I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO SHUT UP!!" Brindleface shouted.

Redtail jumped back, looking hurt.

"Don't worry, Redtail, she's tired, once she gets a good nights sleep, she won't be so… snippy.

Redtail opened his mouth to reply, then shut it again and nodded furiously.

**Yeah, I know 'ew! Dust X Sand GROSS!!' but I do believe at one point in time, they liked each other A-LOT! Anyway, I have now finished my list of Births so please send some in! Review and get a scared Redtail plushie! Request and get a Scared Redtail and a Shouting Brindleface plushie!**

**And to .lolcatzrule. Was this funny enough? I found it mildly amusing. Please remember to go to my profile and click the link to my blog!**

**Oh and, as I suspected, in Graystripes Birth, those weren't his really parents. I'll tell you who they were when I remember. Oh, but something I couldn't forget, Graystripe and Darkstripe… they were half brothers… hey… wait a minute…**

**Firestar killed his half brother, Scourge.**

**And Graystripe killed his half brother, Darkstripe.**

**And Brambleclaw killed Hawkfrost, his half brother.**

**It seems anyone that has to do with Tigerstar **_**has**_** to die!**

**Also hinting towards Breezepelt…( read OOTS: T4A )**

**Wow…!…OH! Grays parents are Willowpelt and Patchpelt. Darks are Willowpelt and Tawnyspots. Oh well, just pretend that's what I wrote…**


End file.
